Last Blossom
by Diaglassheart
Summary: What if Yui had taken Subaru's knife? What if she had ran?
_It was the night of the new moon, and the brothers were at their weakest. Yui was walking through the mansion, and came across Subaru sitting on the window seat. She ran a little, not wanting to disturb him, but he called her back. Prepared to be bitten, she was surprised when he engaged her in conversation about the night. She was even more surprised when the conversation took a rather unexpected route..._

"Here," Subaru muttered, holding out an ornate silver knife. "This may be your only chance for a long time. Take it and run." My pink eyes widened in shock. Was he… was he really offering me my leave? Was he really letting me go? I thought I would be ready for this, ready to grab opportunity by the hand and run with it, but it came as such a surprise, freedom had slapped me across the face and left me paralysed.

I tensed slightly, unsure whether or not this was a trick or joke. Why would one of _them_ , my captors, offer me an escape route? It was suspicious to say the least, but then again… Subaru had been kind to me. Well, as kind as predator can be to prey. Yes, he fed of me, and was rough with his bites, but he never fed unnecessarily, or for recreation like the others. I could see that underneath his harsh delinquent façade, he was a soft and gentle soul. I wondered what had happened to make him the way he was…

But now was not the time to hesitate or get distracted. Freedom was calling to me, no matter what form it took, and I was not going to let it get away. I didn't know if I would live long enough to see the next chance. ' _Oh Kami-Sama, you have not abandoned me! Thank You for sending me Subaru, bless him for giving me my freedom.'_

No longer unsure, I slowly reached, and gently took the knife from his pale hand. Our skin brushed lightly as I did so, and he instantly recoiled from my touch, looking away from me, out of the rain splattered window, a light blush spreading across his face that would have been unrecognisable had his skin not been so pale. I gazed down at the gift with soft eyes, and lightly ran my finger down the length of the blade. It was smooth and cold, shining in the moonlight, and although it looked delicate and had little weight, I could feel the strength of the metal and the sharpness of the blade. It would easily defend me, and I had a weird feeling that it would save my life many times in the near future. I felt honoured to receive such a beautiful object, almost unworthy, and a small part of me rejoiced, feeling oddly special and intimate, as if by handing me this knife, Subaru had given me not only his trust and a piece of himself, but the very thing I had longed for since I first arrived here; kindness.

The small action of the passing of a knife from one pair of hands to the next had touched my heart in such a way that it brought tears to my eyes, and made me almost unwilling to leave. _Almost._

Despite this heartfelt gesture, I knew I could not stay in this place any longer. For although this brother was kind, I knew the others would not be so upon discovering me. I had to leave, and I had to leave soon. I had to leave _now_.

I took several steps away from the albino, turning my back to him as I walked away down the hallway. My heart tugged slightly as I did so, not feeling right about leaving him like this. I risked a small glance over my shoulder, and my pink eyes took in his tall form, once more seated on the window, as he had been when I first stumbled across him. His face seemed as expressionless and cool as it always was, and it would have been unnoticeable by someone who had not been here as long as I, but his lone form was drooping slightly. His posture was just a fraction less upright, his red eyes held a little more pain than usual, had dropped their cold guard to show just a bit more sadness than was normal, and I knew in my heart that this was not the first time someone had left him. But I was determined not to make it another way for him to hurt.

I spun around and flew down the corridor towards him. To this day, as I sit here writing this, I don't know what compelled me to turn back to him just one last time. I ran back down the hallway, my feet pattering loudly against the smooth wood. I could see him look up, the confusion dawning on his face as he saw me rocket towards him down the dark corridor. He got to his feet, frowning down at me as he opened his mouth. "Yui-" I smashed into him, effectively cutting off his next sentence. He let out a startled exclamation, stumbling back a few steps as my arms wound around his chest. He caught his breath, and held his hands up in the air slightly. "Yui, the f*ck are you-" "Thank You." I whispered. He stopped short, mouth open, wide ruby eyes staring down at me in uncomprehending shock.

"Thank You, Subaru. You're a good person, may Kami bless you and bring peace to your family." I whispered, squeezing my arms slightly. I heard him exhale in defeat, and his arms dropped to his side's. I felt his gaze on me, but I didn't raise my head. We stayed like this for a few seconds, the knife sitting forgotten in my pocket, before he pulled away, purposely not looking at me. "Alright, sh*tty woman, that's enough. Don't be foolish and get the hell out of here." He grumbled, making his face look like a talking tomato. I smiled softly up at him, pausing for a second, before my hands went to my neck, lifting my precious necklace over my head. I looked up at Subaru with pleading sherbet orbs, holding the delicate gift out to him. His face softened, all the anger droping from his features as he lifted his hands hesitantly. He stopped just an inch from the thin silver chain, looking up to meet my gaze. As his vision locked with mine, my heart stopped and my breath caught in my throat.

Those gorgeous crimson orbs displayed more emotion than any words could if you had a million years and a dictionary. They captured my own gentle orbs, piercing my heart with sadness and sincerity. "Yui…. I can't take it. I don't deserve this, I don't deserve any of the kindness you've shown me. I'm a monster." I sighed, and moved forwards once more. I stood on my tiptoes, raising my arms as high as they could go, so that I could place the rosary over his head, letting it settle around his pale neck. I stood down, once more wrapping my arms around him. But the hug was different now. Earlier it had been a spur-of-the-moment thankyou, but now it was a comforting and affectionate sign of love.

"Subaru. You are not a monster. You're my saviour." At these words, his arms wound around my waist in a bone crushing embrace, and he buried his face in my neck. I thought I felt him shake from stifled sobs, but it must have been my imagination. I felt his teeth graze my neck, and for once, I did not resist. I did not struggle, or plead, or cry. Instead I smiled, genuinely happy, and stroked his hair, murmuring words of comfort to the broken vampire in my arms.

"It's okay." I whispered, as I felt him hesitate. "Go on. Just one last time." He grunted, but pulled away. "Don't be stupid." He muttered, his voice cracking slightly. "If I bite, my brothers will smell your blood." He said. "…But they can't sense this." There wasn't enough time for me to be confused, as he immediately smashed his mouth into mine, knocking the breath from me.

His lips were surprisingly soft, and I could tell he was making an effort not to hurt me. I could feel the depth of his emotions, and could not comprehend. It was odd how such a blunt and seemingly emotionless creature could hold so many raw and powerful feelings, from so many different emotional ranges. Sadness, sour, mixed with sweet love, and the bitter regret, heated with a fiery passion. It was such a beautiful, perfect mix, but as pure as the white roses he loved so much. Our lips fit together perfectly, moving in synchronisation, like it was meant to be. Like God had made us for each other, and fate had tied our strings into an intricate knot, impossible to unravel and easy to loose yourself in.

The kiss was short, but spoke louder than words, yelling our emotions and thoughts in such clarity, it was if I had seen into the very soul and mind of the Vampire. But of course, like all good things, this could not last. Our moment together was like the kiss; perfectly, heartbreakingly bittersweet.

"You have to leave. Go now." He whispered against my lips, and I nodded. We shared one last moment of eye-contact, before he pulled away, turning his back to me. I watched, my heart clenching painfully as I did so, my eyes clinging desperately to the figure of the Vampire. My vampire.

"We'll see each other again. I know we will." I whispered, but I knew he could hear me. He paused a second, before speaking. "I know, and I look forward to it." And then he carried on, taking one hand from his pocket to give me a last backwards wave.

He never looked back, but I could hear his last words lingering in the night air long after he had disappeared. "Thankyou, Yui."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hey guys, Diaglassheart here! So, this was just a short Yui/Subaru one-shot that I've had on my mind the last few days, and I decided to write it down at last.**

 **I was thinking to myself the other day "Hmm, I wonder what would have happened if Yui had taken Subaru's offer and run in that episode." And thus, this little piece of crap was born.**

 **I've never written any fluff or kissing scenes before, so tell me how it went. Is anyone OCC? Is it crap?**

 **Although this is a stand-alone one-shot, I do have a plan to create a story that leads off from the idea that 'Yui takes Subaru's knife and runs', so yeah, tell me if you'd be interest in that.**

 **Anywho, I have stuff to do and places to be, so Imma sign off now. Have a nice day/night/morning/evening/whatever the f*ck!**

 **Ja ne**

 **~Diaglassheart**


End file.
